


Little Stiles meet the Hales

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Little Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mute Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles avisa del fuego Hale.Cosas malas y tristes pasan.Stiles acaba adoptado por los Hale.





	Little Stiles meet the Hales

Stiles se despierta de golpe al sentirlo. Siente algo que le quema por dentro, y antes de darse cuenta sale de la cama y sale corriendo fuera de casa aunque su padre no se lo permite. Stiles corre por la carretera y mira hacia el bosque, por donde puede ver humo y fuego asomando por encima, corre dentro y llama a la policía y a los bomberos antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior de la Reserva.

El niño de diez años corre por el bosque, jadeando y totalmente desesperado, pero sorprendentemente llega antes que los bomberos y observa a la familia Hale desesperada por salir y alejarse de su casa, pero todos chocan contra algo, gritando y llorando desesperados.

Stiles se acerca sin saber qué hacer, pero luego se da cuenta de la línea que hay en el suelo, y sin pensarlo mucho corre hacia ahí y separa la línea, viendo como los Hale salen y se alejan de la casa incendiada, llorando esta vez aliviados, abrazándose entre ellos.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta la mujer con los ojos rojos, y Stiles la mira fijamente antes de suspirar y mover sus manos con el idioma de los sordomudos, ya que él lleva sin hablar desde que es pequeño, no por nada físico, sino porque su madre murió cuando él cumplió tres años y no quiso hablar más, prefiriendo quedarse en silencio. —Lo siento, cielo, no entiendo lo que dices, pero gracias. Muchas gracias. Has salvado a mi familia.

Stiles sonríe y luego se gira para ver los coches patrulla y a los bomberos llegando al lugar, y el niño sabe que está en problemas cuando su padre aparca y sale corriendo del coche patrulla.

—¡Stiles! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa. —Dice Noah abrazando a su hijo con fuerza, viendo que esté bien y sin ninguna herida. Stiles mueve sus manos rápidamente, y luego Noah suspira y responde igual de rápido mientras susurra: —Si chico, yo también te quiero, pero eso no significa que no vayas a tener un castigo.

—Sheriff, su hijo ha salvado a mi familia, yo… No sé cómo agradecérselo lo suficiente. —Dice Talia, y Noah sonríe mientras mira a su hijo con evidente orgullo, pero rápidamente se gira sacando su arma de su cinturón y apunta hacia los árboles como los demás policías.

Los Hale se colocan en posición, y Stiles no sabe qué hacer, pero uno de los Hale, uno rubio con ojos azules, perilla y cuello de pico lo agarra y lo coloca tras él justo cuando un montón de hombres armados liderados por una mujer rubia que solo los Hale conocen, aparecen en el límite del bosque.

Kate Argent mira fijamente a Stiles y sonríe, y antes de darse cuenta la mujer ha sacado su pistola y ha disparado al Sheriff en mitad de la frente. Todos se quedan quietos sin saber qué hacer durante dos segundos, y luego todos enloquecen. Entre el caos, Kate escapa mientras usa de escudo a sus hombres, viéndolos caer ante las balas de la policía. 

Stiles se queda quieto, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de su padre, inerte en el suelo, con la sangre cayendo en hilo por la frente para perderse entre las ramas y las hojas caídas. Siente que alguien le tapa los ojos y se lo llevan, pero Stiles sigue viendo a su padre muerto en su mente.

—Shh, cachorro. No llores, no llores. —Escucha una voz contra su oído, y entonces Stiles se da cuenta de que está sollozando, gimiendo y soltando gritos silenciosos tratando de llegar al cuerpo de su padre. Nadie sabe qué hacer hasta que el agente Parrish aparece y lo abraza.

El agente Parrish se lleva a Stiles ignorando el gruñido que Peter Hale suelta cuando lo alejan de sus brazos, pero sabe que no puede decir nada, que ese niño huela a su compañero no significa que pueda consolarlo cuando su cachorro ni lo conoce.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un mes después de la trágica noche, Stiles vive en la nueva mansión Hale tras haber sido adoptado por Talia y Joseph, sigue sin hablar y sin mostrar ninguna emoción desde que vio a su padre morir frente a él.

Stiles odia cuanto se esfuerzan los Hale cuando se trata de que reaccione a algo, por lo que siempre se esconde en el único cuarto donde solo un Hale puede entrar, ya que la habitación de Peter está prohibida para todos menos para Stiles. Se tumba bajo el edredón cómodo y cálido, y lee todos los libros que Peter tiene en las estanterías que cubren las paredes de su habitación.

La puerta suena y levanta la cabeza del libro que está leyendo para ver a Talia sujetando una bandeja de comida. —Hola cielo, te he traído el almuerzo. —Dice la Alpha, y Stiles sonríe mínimamente mientras observa a Talia entrar y dejar la comida sobre la cama, besa la frente del niño y luego sale de la habitación.

Stiles ha conocido sobre el mundo sobrenatural por un accidente que pasó el primer día viviendo con los Hale. Derek lo vio, y sintió tanta culpa que se transformó delante de Stiles, rogando por el perdón del niño. Stiles solo lo abrazó y besó su mejilla antes de irse hacia los brazos de Peter, quien lo cargó y se lo llevó al despacho de Talia donde le contaron todo, incluido quien es Kate Argent.


End file.
